ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
MAHO-Dō Opens for Business
Maho Dou Opens for Business 'is the 2nd chapter of the first installment of Ojamao Doremi 16. Synopsis ''With their happy reunion the girls are in for some shocking news as they catch up with Majorika and try to men Nobuko and Miho's friendship. '' Summary Majorika steps out of the maho-do as Doremi, Hazuki, and Aiko stare in alarm. She appears just as surprised and the four embrace, with Doremi taking a moment to study her appearance but ultimately deciding not to say anything to avoid offence. She instead asks what happened to make her return to Misora and the girls begin worrying over the Witch World until noticing she looks upset. Aiko points out that Majorika should be in the witch world watching over Hana-chan when Lala appears to say Majorika was fired. She begins explaining until they notice Majorika is sullen, and they change the subject by inviting the girls inside for tea. Heading inside Doremi quickly takes notice of how the shop looks the way it did back when she first met Majorika, creepy and witch-like. But unlike before they take comfort in this when Doremi notices Majorika isn't using magic to make the tea. She wonders why this is but assumes she got used to acting like a human during her four years here, and they agree, saying that seeing the girls use love to take care of Hana inspired her to do it too. By now, Doremi is overcome with curiosity and asks Lala about Hana and Majorika, and Lala instantly shifts blame towards Hana, much to their concern. After they returned to the witch world three years back, Hana spent every day thinking about the girls while on the verge of tears. Majorika took to her like she was her own daughter, showering her with love and scolding her when she misbehaved, eventually Hana stopped crying and she was happy again when she began to attend Magic Kindergarten with the promise she could one day see the girls again when she learned all of her magic and became a good witch capable of taking place of the Queen. This was always used to encourage Hana and her magic began to improve rapidly- she even skipped a grade and was able to enroll in Magic Elementary school. But around February she suddenly refused to return to school, and despite their persuasion she threw a tantrum over being separated from her friends. Her magic got out of control and at one point it destroyed the house. Majorika restored it with magic but since that day she refused to speak to anyone. Majorika would discuss these events with Lala, and their faeries and they came to realize she was becoming rebellious. They all took a vowel to just deal with this until it passed, but she was turning into a complete monster. The Fairies were being deliberately mistreated, Pao-chan was able to calm her but eventually the effects wore off, Majorika had no choice but to resort to becoming very strict and scold her more often but this only led to Hana lashing out and destroying Majorika's most precious item: the red ribbon carnation that she gave to Majorika as a Mothers Day Present the last year the girls were Apprentice. Majorika yelled at her and spanked her. As shocking as this is Doremi agrees she would have done the same in this situation. Lala continues on to say that Hana cried all the way to the Royal Palace and told the Queen how Majorika punished her and showed proof before demanding she get a new guardian. The Queen had planned on immediate dismissal of Majorika but Majorin convinced her to listen to Majorika's side before she made a final decision, and while she did come to side with Majorika, she was forced to do what Hana wanted because she threatened not to become the future Witch Queen. She asked to be put under Majoruka's care, and once she complied she held a secret meeting with the council and Majorika. Everyone agreed Hana was to blame but by now Majorika believed she punished Hana too harshly and requested the queens permission to return to the human world and reopen the maho-do. Doremi asks Majorika why she didn't tell the Queen ''everything that happened, but Majorika is still upset and tries to change the subject, although they argue by saying that Hana isn't the same one they knew growing up, and they try figuring out what made her behave in such a way. To ease their concerns Majorika informs them that she plans on having Dodo and the others spy on Hana from the magic world and contact her if anything should happen; with Lala mentioning that their yousei wanted to come with them, but Majorika was hoping they could find out what her real motive was. Eventually the mood lightens when Majorika throws a momentary fit and the girls note how nostalgic it is. She insults them, causing everyone to laugh further until she goes on to say that she and Lala plan to make a living by reopening the Maho-dou and sell Magical Goods like in the past, she was even going to ask them to help her. This surprises the girls until Lala reveals she wants them because they brought in bigger profits, up to three times the amount she made beforehand. Majorika offers to pay the girls for working part-time, saying that she knows they have their own lives now but she was hoping they still have a little spare time to come help out. Aiko eagerly agrees, offering to work every day from evening to closing time, and she can come on the weekend at any time as long as Track isn't scheduled. Hazuki isn't entirely sure yet and says she will need permission first, as she quit everything else she was doing to focus on her violin and could only come during weekends. Majorika states Doremi to pick up the slack on weekdays but she bluntly informed her of a prior commitment she made, she's going to be working part time every night at a friends Steakhouse. However, when everyone begins to berate her lack of priority she soon reconsiders. Starting the next day the girls returned to the shop and like in the past they began refurbishing it so that it was bright and friendly with chic, girly furniture and magic goods. As before, they also ignored Majorika's opinion since she wanted to keep it dark and creepy, which Doremi thought was entirely fair since she had to give up her dream job for this. To their surprise, they begin hearing a familiar song and Dela appears. She exchanged handshakes with the girls as Majorika expresses shock, saying not too many of the others knew about her reopening the shop. Dela explains how she found out and she asks them to make an invoice on items as the girls prepare tea for her. Besides clay, Majorika requests some glass orbs and chains, and a couple other items- but as usual the girls find the ultimate cost to be unfair and with some help from Aiko they made a bargain with her after pointing out they never paid this much before. Initially she refused to give in until they threatened to contact another wholesale witch. She finally accepts and claims this is a one-time deal to celebrate the reopening of the shop, then before leaving she explains that she will return at the end of the month to collect the money. - - - - - Eventually the day of the school entrance ceremony arrives and Doremi happily notes its one filled with sunshine as her family prepares for their annual group photograph. Keisuke asks if they should take another one but Pop's friends show up and she leaves while teasing Doremi, which annoys her until their mom manages to convince her that Pop is only concerned for her. Before she leaves, Doremi takes a family photo with her parents. Doremi is very excited to begin attention Misora Prefecture High, especially because its a new school with a lenient atmosphere and cute uniforms; which were its main selling points. It's very popular and has an unexpectedly high acceptance standards due to its academic level being average. She was also a bit lazy in choosing because its closer to her home than her past schools were and it only takes about ten minutes on foot to arrive, meaning she can sleep in now. The Harukaze's arrive and Doremi says her farewells and goes to class while they head to the ceremony location. Doremi feels relieved as she knows most of her fellow classmates already, such as Masaru Yada, Hazuki's boyfriend who is aiming to become a jazz trumpeter, Takeshi Hasebe, who has a good friendship with Yada although they argue often and he's known for having a gorgeous mother, Yuji Sagawa and Yutaka Ota from SOS trio, and also Sora Miyamae who built an airplane by himself during elementary school. The girls consist of Kaori Shimakura, who was Tamaki's right hand girl and aimed to become a pro-photographer, Naomi Okuyama, who Doremi has shared a class with for ten years now, Kayoko Nagato, a girl she befriended who went from being a recluse to receiving perfect attendance in Middle School, and Nobuko Yokokawa, an aspiring novelist who admired Aiko growing up and a girl she hasn't shared classes with since elementary school. She also knows Aiko will be there as Aiko told her a few days ago. She makes a promise to fill the audience in on the students she doesn't know personally. After everybody finds a seat, Doremi is left feeling chilled by her teacher, who almost appears reptilian, earning a joke from Aiko as she reveals his name is Hachimaki Rokurou. The man speaks and asks everyone to introduce themselves, which everyone does successfully. The SOS try to make a joke but only Aiko manages to get a laugh. Unfortunately Aiko also said something about a sports team she likes, raising tension with their teacher as he likes the Giants instead, and she tries to smooth things over but his response causes her to gain a foul mood as the entrance ceremony begin. Doremi reminds her that they will need to get permission for part-time work from him as well as their parents, as Yada informed her that they will need him to write down his permission and their employer must sign it. Aiko asks that she does it on both of their behalves and in hopes of raising her spirits Doremi reminds her of their past issues they had to deal with when they first began working in the shop. But this only leaves Aiki with concern out of fear their teacher won't approve of her, but Doremi says this isn't like her to be doubtful, which seems to perk her up. Once the ceremony comes to an end, Doremi drags Aiko to class and ask their teacher -who they nicknamed Leon- for permission. He turns them down and asks the girls to join him outside on the roof, where he lights an unfiltered cigarette. Aiko asks why he won't let them work, causing him confusion until Doremi brings up what he said, but he starts laughing and claims he wasn't talking to them, he was referring to himself and how he can't smoke in the classroom. Nobody approves of it, so he has to come outside to do it. With that Aiko asks again and he tells them it's fine as long as they fill out the application forms. Doremi asks if they can begin working tomorrow but he curtly tells them only if they submit the papers by the time school ends, along with their supervisors name, address, and approval seal. The girls quickly leave for the shoe lockers and Doremi remarks on how he doesn't seem to care very much about their personal lives like their old teachers did. But to her shock Leon appears, having overheard them and he says they must earn his trust first. He also brings up Aiko's placement in the national championships for the 100-meter race at her Middle School in Osaka and makes a joke before leaving, making her flustered. - - - - - The girls decide to meet up with Hazuki at Misora Park and head towards the Segawa household in hopes of finding clues or information as to what happened to their friend. They have been worried over Onpu, although they quickly begin to discuss their classmates and teachers, with Aiko still unsure about Leon while Doremi is still hung up over how different he is. Hazuki laughs and expresses joy to be with them again. At Onpu's old home the girls see it's been abandoned. The gate is locked and the plants around it have withered and died, and Hazuki points out their mailbox is practically exploding with mail, including their postcards and letters they sent to Onpu over time, which makes them worry even more as it means she never saw any of them. But the girls take the time to reorganize it all and set it back inside, not wanting to be intrusive when a mysterious voice startles them. They find a man who looks to be in his forties, along with a younger boy holding a Camera, and they ask if the girls knew Onpu. Doremi recognizes the man as being a reporter for a weekly woman's magazine and he asks if they are her classmates and before she can say anything, Hazuki and Aiko lie and claim to just be fans before running away. They drag her behind and the man deems this suspicious, so he chases after them until the girls lose track of him at the playground. There, the girls begin to realize that man was the one who wrote all the slander about Onpu in the magazine -with Aiko recalling how she angrily threw it- and they become enraged. He was there to try to find more he could turn into made-up garbage and until they ran he planned on using them. Suddenly, Kaori Shimakura appears having spotted them and she asks what is going on. Doremi explains what happened and when she spots the guys again, she informs the girls that soon the Segawa household will be going on the market- but its only a rumor. Hazuki warns her not to tell anyone, especially the tabloids and she takes off. The girls resume trying to determine what to do and they head to the shop to ask Majorika, but seeing as she isn't there they assume she went to the spa or to visit a hot spring. Eventually they come up with the idea to visit the train station and see if they can learn anything, as Onpu's father was the conductor for a sleeper express train that goes between Tokyo and Sapporo. An hour later the trio arrive and explain their desperation to reach Onpu's father to the receptionist and they are taken to a man he worked with. He explains that he transferred to the new office in Sapporo around the end of January, but that's all he can say as its against the rules to reveal personal information. The girls prepare to leave when the man assures them Onpu is doing well for the time being, and the girls try to remain positive hearing this but they find it difficult. Doremi suggests they try to come up with funds so that they can pay Onpu a proper visit. - - - - - A few days pass and Doremi goes over how things have been. Their main goal extended from just working part-time, now they want to reunite with Onpu and find out whats been going on with her. But because the Maho-do was shut down for the past few years their income isn't that high to begin with. Three weeks have passed and by now the customers who visited or knew about the Maho-do have began to come back for nostalgic purposes, along with the girls trying to promote the shop among friends, new and old classmates, and family members. It began to liven up through word-of-mouth, to the point even middle school and high school girls outside of Misora are starting to show up. In the mean time, Doremi explains she has been handling sales after school each day and she helps Majorika out when nobody else is around. By now Aiko is quickly becoming popular too as she began to express her interest in track team to others, and her relationship with Leon has become much more light-hearted. - - - - - One day Aiko arrives to the shop in a depressed mood, but rather than talk about it she gets straight to work on making something with some clay. Majorika scolds her sour mood and Aiko apologizes, then insists her problem isn't a big deal as she takes out Nobuko's notebook from her pack. Lala overlooks it and asks if there is a problem, and Aiko explains that she was asked to read over it and tell her what her honest opinions were, which is normal, but the story itself isn't very interesting. Doremi is surprised by this since they usually write very well and Aiko recalls that Nobuko sent some of their work while she lived back in Osaska, but this is very boring in comparison. She hands it over for Doremi to read. The following day Doremi walks along to school and is a bit tired because of how long the novel was; she couldn't even finish it because it kept putting her back to sleep. Then she eventually realized it was morning. Aiko joins her to ask for her opinion and when she sees how tired Doremi is, she is forced to admit she agrees with her. Doremi wonders why the quality has gone down so much and she begins teasing it by saying she doesn't like seeing her dog persona in such a stale book. Aiko asks her what she should do about Nobuko to avoid hurting her feelings, but with heavy hearts they realize the only thing they can do is tell her the truth. The following day Doremi heads to the shop when she notes the heavy, non-stop rain they have been dealing with as of late. She finds Hazuki already inside drinking tea with Majorika and Lala and she joins them; only to spill her tea when the entrance bell rings and startles her. Aiko apologizes and remarks on how she feels worse than the day before, telling them that she got into a dispute with Nobuko. Once she joins them with her own tea, she explains how she met Nobuko on her way to club when she found her on cleaning duty. She returned the notebook and when Nobuko found out the truth she didn't seem the least bit surprised, admitting that she feels the same way. Aiko was annoyed by her casual remark and pointed out that logically she should be re-writing it instead of giving it to others to read, bu Nobuko claims she is in a slump. She's been considering giving up writing all together, and frustrated, Aiko began yelling at her and soon they separated when Nobuko told her off. Aiko feels remorse for losing her patience the way she did but she knows Nobuko is passionate about writing and doesn't want to see her give up. Hazuki confesses that she believes Miho plays a part in her writers block and Doremi agrees, reminding them of how awkwardly they behaved during the reunion last month. Aiko recalls that they were writing manga together as Misora Komachi back in fifth grade, but they're attending different high schools now, and they didn't even speak at the reunion after party. The girls decide they should talk to Miho for answers when she suddenly shows up at the store, much to their surprise. She mentions that she saw a poster nearby and wanted to check things out, and when the girls confess that they were just talking about her she asks about the shops items. Hazuki shows her around and when Miho asks for an item to bring misfortune to people you hate the girls are startled, then say they would never make such a thing, so she claims she is only joking. She asks about dream-related items and Doremi finds her a good pendant, which she decides to purchase. As Aiko wraps it and she runs off to get change Hazuki boldly asks her why she is studying at Aogaoka Academy insead of Misora High School. Miho explains that Aogaoka has a Manken Club that is known for having produced many pro-manga artists. Hazuki then asks why she didn't ask Nobuko to enroll with her, but Miho states she does not want to hear her name and quickly tries to leave. The trio run after her but they are momentarily caught off guard by the harder rain and watch as she runs away. They remain determined to help out though, so they decide to try to convince the girls to confide in them and find out whats going on, with Doremi paying Nobuko a visit while Aiko and Hazuki track down Miho. Doremi comments that this would be easier with magic, but she claims she is only kidding when they give her a glare. It's then Majorika points out that considering everything that the girls have done, they have a considerable amount of credit in the Witch World, so if they asked the Queen she would probably allow them to become witch apprentice again. Doremi quickly agrees, but she realizes that they chose to stay as humans and have grown up a lot over time, so they shouldn't need to rely on magic for something like this. Because of the rain, Majorika allows the girls to leave during the afternoon as their customers have lessened. They split up as planned and Doremi runs to Nobuko's to find her returning home with her mother. They greet her and when Doremi begins explaining why she came to see her, Nobuko leads her to her bedroom. The girls snack on Strawberry Shortcake while chatting, with Nobuko already aware of what Doremi wants and she confesses that she would like to reconcile with Miho. She asks Doremi to do it for her, but Doremi refuses, saying she will help her do it. She then brings up what Miho "jokingly" said earlier, by now Nobuko tells her to leave if she's going to keep talking about "MihoMiho", causing Doremi to ask why they aren't attending the same school. Nobuko agrees to tell Doremi the truth, but only if she agrees to leave after. When she does, Nobuko explains that they were thinking up material for their newest manga when Miho mentioned Aogaoka Academy and how they should attend it because it has the manken club. Nobuko claims she didn't hear Miho due to being so absorbed in their story but Miho assumed she did because she nodded her head- but she had no intention of going there because its expensive and has higher standards than Misora High. Doremi tries to say something but Nobuko claims Miho is just holding a grudge now because she didn't take Aogaoka's entrance exam, which pissed her off and their friendship dissolved. When Doremi tries asking her for more information she forces her to leave. Upon returning to the MAHO Dou, Doremi finds Hazuki and Aiko already there, where they proceed to tell her the same story. But at the ending, they add that Nobuko claimed not hearing Miho's suggestion and then arbitrarily ended the partnership. Aiko points out that with this there isn't much they can do over a misunderstanding, saying that she and Hazuki took Nobuko's side, but Miho insisted it wasn't a mistake and accused her of being a liar. Suddenly Hazuki realizes something and points out that whenever Nobuko would lie, she tends to make a duck face. Doremi is shocked realizing she saw this expression when Nobuko forced her to leave, so she really was lying, so she must have heard everything but is pretending not to in order to justify her failure to take the exam, and because of that she ended their partnership. Aiko asks why Nobuko would go so far as to lie like this since they always got along, so when Majorika suggests she was trying to dissolve their bonds even before the exams, the girls decide their next best bet would be to ask her more questions. - - - - The following Sunday, Majorika allows the girls a two hour break between 2 and 4 PM and they head to Misora Park, having convinced Miho to meet up with them, while Aiko did the same with Nobuko by joining her for her Sunday jog. While Hazuki and Doremi hide in a nearby bush, Aiko tires out Nobuko to force her to have to take a break in an area close to Miho. Aiko asks her if she's alright and they stop for a drink break as she expresses how happy she is they have reconciled. Nobuko says Doremi is to thank for this, but when Aiko resumes discussing Miho, Nobuko gets uneasy and tries changing the subject. Just then, Nobuko and Miho seem to realize whats going on and they both get very upset. Hazuki quickly comforts Miho while Aiko tries distracting Nobuko, but when they both try to leave Doremi does the only thing she can think of; she yells out at them to stop. Aiko ends up yelling at her saying she is "meddlesome", and Doremi ignores her to yell at Nobuko and ask her why she lied to Miho to end their relationships, causing Nobuko to claim she didn't. The girls call her out when they see her lying tic once more and Doremi refuses to let her leave, even as Nobuko says as adults they should be allowed to solve things on their own, then she insults Doremi, which hurts her feelings. Aiko yells at Nobuko for being so mean but Doremi's determination doesn't waver, and she says that regardless of this she could never hate Nobuko, she's only being honest. Nobuko continues yelling at Doremi but Doremi keeps arguing back, saying that she's a fan of both Nobuko's stories and their manga, which Aiko agrees with. After a moment, Nobuko murmurs that Miho is better off without her, which seems to surprise all of the girls. Doremi asks why this is and she slowly begins to explain an incident that occurred sometime back. Miho was speaking to an editor on their behalf in hopes of getting advice, because they were only getting honorable mentions in the various things they applied to. They were visiting a magazine company to get some tips and tricks from the authors and were given a lot of advice and encouragement. Then, Nobuko excused herself to use the restroom and the editor talking to them told Miho she would benefit teaming up with a writer befitting her, rather than sticking with Nobuko's nonsensical stories. She was sure Miho would quickly debut. The girls stop to ask Nobuko how she heard this and she explains that she was unable to find the bathroom. She was returning to them when she overheard the woman tell Miho this, and she ran off afterwards, deciding to help Miho achieve her dreams by "becoming the villain". Miho is shocked learning this and she embraces Nobuko -who is surprised because she didn't know she was there- and she asks why Nobuko didn't just tell her this. Nobuko admits that it made her feel crummy to be seen as dead weight while they eagerly acknowledged Miho's talent, but Miho didn't agree with the editor at all. She claims that she only got good at drawing because of the stories Nobuko makes up, and she was sent a manuscript by a famous writer sometime back by that editor, giving her permission to draw its manga variant, but she turned down the offer and sent it back. Nobuko asks why but Miho tells her that unless its as Misora Komachi she doesn't want to write manga with anyone else. With this, the girls decide to leave to allow the friends to reconcile as they cry and embrace each other. - - - - - A week later, the girls are reading Misora Komachi's newest Manga. They deem it their best work yet. Quotes *Majorika: ...I don't care about that brat... -------- *Majorika: I, well, we're not related by blood, but I really do think of Hana and you guys as if you were my real daughters!! Of course I'd do at least that much! ------ *Doremi: ....This is that Pavlov's Dog thing, isn't it? ----- *Doremi: Oh, what bliss it is, being able to sleep an extra five minutes in the morning... heheh, you get where I'm coming from, right? ------ *Doremi: Of course, I was super happy about it too, so Ai-chan and I had hugged each other and danced around on my front stoop as people passing by stared at us strangely. ----- *Doremi:'' Tell me about it. I was hoping for some eye-candy for homeroom, but I don't think you could even call this thing human...'' ---- *Aiko: I read that article at a beauty salon too. It seriously pissed me off so much I threw the magazine across the room! ----- *Doremi: All right! Hokkaido is to the north, so... this way, right? Onpu-chan! We'll definitely come to see you, so wait for us! *Hazuki: Doremi-chan, that's south. *Aiko: West is this way, so ya gotta face that way for north. *Doremi: Oh maaaaan! Trivia *The girls specifically state its been 3 years since they last saw Majorika. *Doremi's poor crafting skills are a reference to her inability to make good crafts from the original series. *The name '''Misora Komachi comes from Misora, the town the girls live in, and Komachi, which can mean "bell''e" or "''town beauty". Category:Ojamajo Doremi 16 Category:Light Novel Chapters Category:OD16B1